Work stations incorporating air cleaning systems are known and utilized in a variety of industries. In many manufacturing industries, processes such as welding generate undesirable byproducts such as dust or hazardous substances. Separate work stations or work areas are often utilized to contain these substances produced during manufacturing operations.
The size and configuration of work stations for air purification can vary from small hood style arrangements to full room enclosures. In some instances the work stations or room enclosures are required to be portable. This feature allows them to be erected surrounding equipment at a given site and in addition to be moved to accommodate assembly line reconfigurations. Known structures, however, allow for relatively limited reconfigurations from their original designs. This can restrict their usage, such as when their configuration is not compatible with assembly line space limitations.
In addition, work stations with restrained design modifications may not be compatible with other production layouts. It would therefore be highly desirable to have a work station assembly that was modular in nature and could quickly and efficiently accommodate varied enclosure size and configuration.